Promesas que se cumplen
by Healing Sword
Summary: No soy muy buena para los resumenes, pero wueno: Rin a muerto gracias a una fiebre, y Sesshomaru queda con un remordimiento por su muerte, pero hay alguien quien comprenderá esos sentimientos....
1. Chapter 1

Este Fic esta dedicado a mi mejor prima ficticia Laura, quien cumplio años hace mucho pero...bueno total aqui esta.  
espero que les guste!!!!

_**Promesas que se cumplen**_

**Cáp. 1**

_-Señor Sesshomaru….-dice una Rin de 15 años, que tenia una gran fiebre _

Sesshomaru le tapa la boca, después paso su mano por el rostro de ella (así como en el cáp. 471)_. Kagome ya se había tardado demasiado en ir por los medicamentos de su época. Sesshomaru se odiaba a si mismo en este momento._

_- '¿Cómo pude permitir que Rin se enfermará?'-los ojos de Sesshomaru trasmitían tanto odio como miedo, mientras que su cara seguía fría.-'No es la primera vez que pasa un invierno a mi lado¿por qué esa mujer se tarda tanto?' _

-Señor Sesshomaru…-Sesshomaru la voltio a ver- se muy bien que no voy a salir de esta, mi tiempo de morir a llegado.

-No hables estupideces.

-Es la verdad mi señor, fui muy afortunada de haberlo conocido, pero…yo ya no pertenezco aquí.-Sesshomaru se queda en silencio, sabía que Rin iba a continuar hablando.-solo quiero que sepa que yo…lo amo y siempre lo amaré.

_Sesshomaru abre los ojos del asombro, sentía como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho, era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Sesshomaru sintió que su brazo (_Inuyasha malo!! Porque le cortaste el otro brazo!?) _se movía por si solo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba abrazando a Rin con gran fuerza. Rin saco su cabeza del pecho de Sesshomaru y le dio un beso, que Sesshomaru correspondió al instante. Cuando cortaron el beso…_

_-Le prometo que siempre estaré con usted- le susurro al oído y después cerro los ojos para ya nunca más volverlos a abrir._

----------

Sesshomaru despierta de golpe, otra vez esos recuerdos estaban pasando por su cabeza. Ve a su alrededor, todos aún se encontraban dormidos. Ya habían pasado 2 años después de la muerte de Rin y las cosas entre Inuyasha y él había mejorado.

A pesar de la favorable relación que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha llevaban, las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Bueno, si omites la parte en que Kagome e Inuyasha se casaron y tuvieron una pequeña niña llamada Tsukino de 2 años de edad, también la parte en que Miroku y Sango se casaron y ya van para su tercer hijo (cuyos nombres al rato pienso) o que la perla de shikon sigue en este mundo, pero de hay en más no a cambiado mucho.

Sesshomaru se retira de la cabaña de Kaede (que por cierto ya murió de vejes) que ahora les pertenece a Kagome y a Inuyasha. Se adentra en el bosque y llega al lugar donde esta el árbol sagrado, se sienta en una de las ramas y se pone a ver la luna.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

Sesshomaru baja la mirada y se da cuenta que es Inuyasha.

-Ah, eres tú hermano.

-Perdón por desilusionarte¿Quién pensabas que era¿Keira Knightley?-lo dice en modo de burla.

-Mmm, no, pero hubiera sido mejor verla a ella que ver la cara que tienes después de despertarte.

-Ja, ja, que graciosito me saliste.-Inuyasha cambia la expresión de su rostro cuando vio que su hermano voltea a ver de nuevo a la luna, que se estaba ocultando para dar lugar al nuevo día.- Otra vez soñaste con Rin¿verdad?

-…………………

--------

Por otra parte, en la época actual…

-¡Mira Aidé, ya llegamos a Japón!

-Genial…me cargas hasta el hotel-se pone en posición para dormir

-Aidé ya te dije que no es hotel, somos estudiantes de intercambio y dormiremos en la casa de algunos de los alumnos de aquí. Además, no vamos a dormir en la misma casa.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Ay es inútil hablar contigo. Es mejor que bajemos y encontremos nuestro equipaje, no queremos empezar con el pie izquierdo en un país distante del nuestro ¿verdad?

-Z, z, z, z, z……

Aidé Guerrero es una estudiante de preparatoria, tiene 16 años de edad y es mexicana. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca, ojos cafés y mide 1.70. Ella…pues se podría decir que no es la estudiante modelo, pero le va muy bien en sus calificaciones a pesar de que no estudia (como yop xD). Le gusta toda clase de deportes extremos como: Skateboarding, snowboarding, patinaje sobre hielo, etc.…

Por otra parte tenemos a su mejor amiga Sandra Aragón que va al mismo grado y prepa que Aidé, es unos meses menor que Aidé, pero aun así tiene 16. Tiene el cabello castaño, piel morena, ojos verdes y mide 1.62. Ella sí es una estudiante modelo, le hecha muchas ganas a la escuela y le gusta ayudar a los demás cuando tienen problemas con alguna materia. Le encanta el anime y todo con lo que este relacionado con ello.

Ya después de algunas horas de autobús, por fin llegaron al instituto o colegio en donde van a estudiar por dos meses. Ya en el salón…

-Alumnos quiero que les den la más grata bienvenida a los estudiantes que vienen de México.-los estudiantes entran.-Muy bien, ustedes se pueden presentar ante sus nuevos compañeros de clase, después les diré en donde se sentarán. Ah, es cierto, Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi yo seré su maestra de historia nacional.-les da una sonrisa- por favor comiencen.

Los estudiantes fueron pasando en uno en uno, hasta que llegaron con Aidé.

-'Esa joven es idéntica a Rin¿será su reencarnación?…'-Kagome pensó sorprendida.

-Que onda, pos mi nombre es Aidé Guerrero tengo su misma edad y eso es todo…ah por cierto, el uniforme esta genial, es mucho mejor que el de tela-barata de mi prepa.-todos empiezan a reír.

-Muy bien Aidé, toma tu asiento detrás de…Sandra.

Las clases habían concluido y el autobús de los estudiantes de intercambio los fue dejando en los respectivos lugares en donde pasarían esos dos meses. El autobús se detiene en un templo.

-Bueno…creo que esa es mi parada.-dice Sandra, agarrando sus maletas.

-Mmm…la casa es fácil de localizar, mañana pasaré por ti y nos iremos juntas a conocer la ciudad. ¿Okay?

-Sip. Hasta mañana.

-Sí, adiós.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Wow! Son bastantes escalones… ¿por qué dije que pasaría por ella? Todo para no ir sola por la cuidad…-dice Aidé, mientras que comienza a subir los escalones.

Después de que termino de subir, termino toda cansada. Recuperado el aliento, va hacia la casa que se encontraba ahí, toca el timbre y sale una señora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sí?

-Um…Bueno días. ¿Está Sandra?

-Ah…tú debes de ser también una estudiante de intercambio ¿verdad?

-Sí, señora.

-Muy bien, entonces entra. Le avisaré a tu amiga que estas aquí.

-No es necesario. Gracias…la puedo esperar aquí afuera.-responde Aidé con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Dejame avisarle…

5 minutos después…

-¡Ya estoy lista!-Sale saltando Sandra

-¡¡¡ALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYAAAA!!!-canta con las manos levantadas hacia el cielo.- Oye tardaste siglo y medio en vestirte.

-Gome…

-No importa. Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Pues…ayer que llegue me entro curiosidad en ver el templo, así que me gustaría…

-Esta bien, vamos a darle un recorrido, pero solo UNO, después vamos a donde estan los videojuegos, las espadas y la tecnología…Mmmm _tecnología_.-pone la cara de Homero Simpson (no me pertenece) cuando piensa en rosquillas.

-Je, me parece bien.

El recorrido duro una media hora pasando por el árbol sagrado, algunas chozas, hasta que llegaron a la choza en donde está el pozo. Las dos se meten para ver que tan profundo es, al principio les dio un escalofrío enorme, pero solo fue la apariencia tenebrosa de ahí. Sandra sí se asomo a ver el pozo, pero Aidé no.

-¿Por qué no te asomas?

-¿¡Qué!? Estás bromeando¿verdad?-Sandra hace una cara de confundida.- Se lo que vas a hacer: vas a hacer que me asome, después me harás uno de esos empujoncitos tuyos y me caeré dentro del pozo.

-Pero¿de que hablas?

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo, siempre me haz hecho lo mismo…

--------

Flash Back:

Cuando era mi cumpleaños número 8 y me festejaron en tu casa.

_-Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, a las muchachas bonitas……tan-tan-cantan todos alrededor del pastel con Aidé al frente de el.-MORDIDA, MORDIDA, MORDIDA _

-¡No!- todos tratándola de convencer para que mordiera al pastel-No, porque ustedes me van a empujar al pastel y me mancharé.-Todos vuelven a insistir-Esta bien, lo haré. Pero con una condición que mi amiga Sandra este atrás de mí para que vigilé que no me empujen.

Y cuando estaba a punto de dar la mordida. TÚ me empujaste con toda tu maldita fuerza hacia el pastel e hiciste que mi ropa nueva se manchará, pero eso no es todo. Recuerdas cuando fuimos de paseo a Cuatrociénegas……

_-¿Por qué no quieres entrar al agua, Aidé? _

-No molestes

-Dime porque no

-Porque no sé nadar-lo dijo muy quedito para que nadie la oyera

-¿Qué?

-Porque no sé nadar-lo dijo un poco más alto

-¡Ash! Dilo más alto, porque no te entiendo.

-QUE NO SE NADAR CON UN DEMONIO.-todos sus compañeros la voltearon a ver y después regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Era eso?

-Sí

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo.

-¿No?

-No sonsa, puedes sentarte en la orilla y sacar los pies, y verme a mí nadar.-Eso hizo sonreír a Aidé-y después te enseñaré a nadar¿qué te parece?

_-Me parece bien. _

Pero antes de sentarme en la maldita orilla, hiciste otro de tus empujoncitos e hiciste que me cayera al agua y que casi me ahogara. Solo porque un profe se metió a rescatarme, sino te hubieras quedado sin amiga y hubieras tenido un espíritu asechándote por el resto de tu vida.

Fin del Flash Back.

-------

-Tú fuiste la causante de mi miedo al agua, a las arañas, a las abejas, a las hormigas, y no me hagas continuar…-estaba contando con los dedos la lista de cosas a la que le tiene miedo por cula de Sandra.

-Pero esta vez no pensaba hacerte nada malo.

-¿Enserio?

-Aja…

-Bueno en ese caso…- y cuando se asomó, Sandra se hizo para atrás y con su trasero la empujo.

Como estaba muy metida Aidé para ver la profundidad del pozo, cuando la empujaron perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Después apareció una luz y cuando Sandra se volvió a asomar Aidé había desaparecido.

Continuará...

Turururu...bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews porfa!!!   
se cuidan mucho  
ByE

P.S: Si me trado, es porque estoy en exámenes, pero cuando los termine me aviento de corrida el fic


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a los que me mandaron review, quien la mayoria fueron mis amigos del msn xD, acepto mis fics no tienen mucho angel... --°. Soy un caso perdido, pero wueno, aqui esta la segunda parte...espero que sea de su agrado

Ah por cierto Inuyasha no me pertenece, le pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, quien hizo que se escapara de nuevo Naraku en el cap 497 del manga...pero wueno...que se le puede hacer (suspira).

**Cáp.2**

Aidé había caído con gran fuerza al fondo del pozo, no se había dado cuenta del resplandor y de la transportación. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos voltio hacia arriba y vio el cielo.

-'Que raro… ¿no estábamos dentro de un choza?'-pensó

Comenzó a escalar el pozo, cuando salió vio un bosque. Extrañada comienza a caminar por los alrededores del pozo.

-¿Oliste eso Sesshomaru?-dice Inuyasha

-Así es.-responde Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Kagome con Tsukino en sus brazos

-Un nueva presencia esta cercas de la aldea.

-Entonces voy con ustedes.-lo dice mientras baja a Tsukino.

-¿Estas loca? Podría ser peligroso.

-Y ¿qué?

-Arg…está bien. Súbete a mi espalda.

Los tres salen de la cabaña y van a ver quien es esa presencia

Aidé había llegado al lugar donde estaba el árbol sagrado, se sentó debajo de el y empezó a maldecir a Sandra por el empujón que le había hecho.

-Esa Sandra siempre me hace lo mismo, y yo que siempre caigo. De seguro me va a decir: "yo te dije que no lo _pensaba_ hacer". ¡¡¡Aaahh¡Me rechoca!-Aidé se pone a ver el cielo, en eso…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Eh?-se para y lo ve- 'Wow, no pensaba que existiera hombres así. Parece un angel'.-pensó-¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? Me aventaron por el pozo y llegue a este lugar.

Sesshomaru se quedo atontado, por un momento pensó que era Rin quien lo estaba viendo. En eso llega Inuyasha con Kagome en su espalda, Kagome se baja de Inuyasha.

-¿Profe?

-¿Eh? Ah, Aidé eres tú¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues le estaba contestando la misma pregunta al hombre cara-pálida.-señala a Sesshomaru.-Mire, cuando estábamos dando una expedición por todo el templo, vimos una choza con un pozo, me asomé y Sandra me empujo. Después volví abrir los ojos y aquí estaba. Por cierto¿en dónde estoy? Y ¿Qué esta pasando¿Por qué él y el cara-pálida se me quedan viendo raro?-Señala a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru.

-Te lo explicaré en un mejor lugar, ven vamos a la aldea.-comienza a caminar Kagome

-Esta bien.-la sigue-'Pero yo quería ir con la tecnología'-pensó, mientras volteaba a ver la dirección de donde se encontraba el pozo.

-¿Ahora sí me puede decir qué esta pasando?

-Verás, tú eres la reencarnación de alguien muy cercano a Sesshomaru o cara-pálida.-de eso último se rió Kagome-Su nombre era Rin y murió más o menos a tu edad. Ella conoció a Sesshomaru desde muy pequeña y desde ese entonces a viajado con él. Rin fue muy importante para Sesshomaru, puesto que Sesshomaru odiaba a los humanos.

-Y… ¿Por qué los odiaba?

-Eso no se sabe, aunque Sesshomaru se ha llevado mejor con Inuyasha, su medio hermano, nunca nos ha comentado nada.

-Es muy serio ¿verdad?

-Así es…

-¿Y podré regresar a la civilización?

-Ja, ja…claro que sí.

-Ah bueno…menos mal, porque realmente yo quiero ver que hay de novedades en eso de los videojuegos.

Con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha…

Ambos se encontraban fuera de la cabaña conversando sobre la aparición de la reencarnación de Rin.

-Ella no es Rin.-dice Sesshomaru molesto

-Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo.

-Rin jamás se hubiera atrevido a llamarme cara-pálida, ni usar esa clase de atuendos tan ridículos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-pregunto con una cara de "si te reíste por lo de cara-pálida, esta vez si te mato"

-Nada.-contesto Inuyasha en seco.

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. La comida esta lista.- grita Kagome.

-Ya vamos.-dice Inuyasha

Aidé preparaba la mesa cuando los dos hermanos entran a la cabaña. Aidé se moría de hambre, pero no sabía si podía comer con los palillos, sería la primera vez que comiera con ellos.

Kagome sirve la comida y todos comienzan a comer (obviamente).

Para Aidé el primer reto era: agarrar y comer con los palillos correctamente. Primero, agarro con una mano un palillo y con la otra el otro, intento agarrar algo de arroz, pero fue difícil. Segundo, como supo que estuvo mal el primer intento, trato de agarrarlos con una mano e intento agarrar, de nuevo, algo de arroz, pero se le cayó el pedazo de arroz. Tercero, se dio por vencida, empezó a picar con un palillo la carne, para ver si lograba atravesarlo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un tenedor y un cuchillo?-pregunta Kagome, viendo como estaba batallando la chica.

-SÍ, POR FAVOR. ME MUERO DE HAMBRE.-responde Aidé. Kagome solo sonríe y va por un tenedor y un cuchillo, mientras que Inuyasha se estaba riendo muy dentro de sí y Sesshomaru solo se le quedaba viendo con algo de desprecio a la chica.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias. Se lo dice mi estomago.-Kagome se ríe y Aidé solo sonríe.

El primer reto estaba superado, no muy bien, pero superado en fin…

Llega el segundo reto y último: tratar de soportar el sabor del té. Primero, cuando le dio sed, agarra el vaso, primer sorbo y no pudo resistirlo. Segundo, agarro el vaso de nuevo, con la mano libre se tapa la nariz y da su sorbo…sabe igual. Tercero, trato de pensar que era té helado, con los ojos cerrados, dio el sorbo…resultado: igual. Conclusión en este último reto: el té fue más fuerte que ella.

-¿Si quieres te puedo traer agua?

-No, estoy bien profe. Je, je, je.-hace una sonrisa falsa.-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Ya lo eres de todas maneras…-dice Sesshomaru, se para y se va.

-No le pongas mucha atención a Sesshomaru.-dice Inuyasha, pero sabía que era inútil.

Aidé, enojada, pido disculpas y se retiro de la cabaña. No podía permitir que alguien que apenas lo acababa de conocer, le hable de esa manera.

Después de un rato de preguntar a los aldeanos en donde estaba Sesshomaru, lo encuentra sentado viendo hacia el río que pasaba por la mitad de la aldea.

-Si vienes a hacer pelea, no estoy de humor.-dice Sesshomaru.

-No vengo a hacer pelea, pero tampoco vengo aplaudirte por lo que me dijiste. ¡No tienes idea de lo difícil que es agarrar palillos chinos y lo feo que es tomar té, cuando nunca lo haz hecho!- grita enojada- Además, no creo que sea por eso que me dijiste que soy una molestia¿verdad? Es porque me parezco a Rin¿no?

-…………-continua viendo el río.

-Mira, no me importa que clase de relación tuviste con esa tipa, pero yo no soy ella. Porque te oí decir enojado "Ella no es Rin. Rin jamás me hubiera llamado cara-pálida, ni usaría esos atuendos tan ridículos".

-Yo estoy perfectamente conciente de que no eres ella.

-Ja¿enserio? Entonces¿Por qué me comparaste con ella?-Sesshomaru no dijo nada.-Oh, ya sé porque me dijiste que era una molestia, como te hartaste de su compañía…

-¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que estas hablando!-grita, mientras se para, para verla de frente. Tenía los ojos llenos de ira, pero eso no hizo retroceder a Aidé.

-Bueno…si no tengo idea de lo que estoy hablando, entonces dime ¿por qué estas enojado conmigo sin haberte hecho algo malo, aún?

-………………no puedo explicarlo.- comienza a caminar para alejarse de ella, pero Aidé lo sigue.

-Suspira Mira, sé que esto no nos llevará a nada, así que te propongo algo.

-¿Qué?-se detiene Sesshomaru, pero no voltea a verla.

-Mi proporation es: que olvidemos lo que nos hemos dicho el uno al otro y que empecemos de nuevo ¿Qué dices?-le da una sonrisa.

-Como sea.-comienza a caminar de nuevo.

-Bueno entonces.-corre para ponerse enfrente de él- Hola, me llamo Aidé Guerrero, tengo 16 años y soy mexicana. ¿Y tú?

Sesshomaru se le queda viendo con cara de "y esta que tiene"…

-Ahora te toca a ti decir lo mismo.

Sesshomaru levanta una ceja.-suspira Bien, mi nombre es Sesshomaru, soy el lord de las tierras occidentales japonesas y no te diré mi edad.

-Muy bien.-se voltea y comienza a caminar.- Ya es algo, no lo…-voltea a verlo, ya no estaba.- crees…

-Así que se fue.-dice Kagome.

-Sip, ni siquiera un "Adiós Aidé" o no sé…

-Así es Sesshomaru, ese bastardo siempre se va de esa manera.-dice Inuyasha.

-……Bueno ni quien lo quiera-dice Aidé.-Profe y ¿Cómo puedo regresar a la época actual?

-Por el pozo, pero no puedes ir sola, es demasiado peligroso, Inuyasha te acompañará.

Inuyasha y Aidé ya habían salido de la aldea, y estaban caminando por el bosque para llegar al pozo.

-Inuyasha…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué le dijo bastardo a su hermano?

-Porque es un bastardo.

-Pero ¿no se estaría diciendo a usted mismo bastardo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Aunque…como son medios hermanos talvez este bien, o quizás usted es el bastardo y cara-pálida no.-piensa en voz alta, ignorando la pregunta que le hizo Inuyasha.

-Niña…

-Mande…

-Ya me confundiste.

-Ah…lo siento.

Ya en el pozo…

-Inuyasha¿me podría prestar su espada?-hace una cara tierna.

-¿Para qué la quieres?

-Para matar a Sandra.-Y… ¿Quién es Sandra?

-La chava que me aventó por el pozo.

-Mmm… Talvez otro día.

-Bueno.-Se asoma al pozo.- ¿E-esta seguro de que sí me enviará a mi época?- pregunta algo nerviosa.

-Sí…

-Pero es que si no…

-¡Salta de una vez!-grita, y al mismo tiempo la empuja hacia el pozo...

Continuará...

Como les dije cuando terminaran los exámenes continuaria publicando.

etoy feliz, porque saque 87 en mate...es como un Wow para mí, por eso esta nublado en donde vivo xD  
bueno se cuidan mucho y dejen reviews...  
Bye


End file.
